


#andamovie

by SunhatsForFrogs



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: #andamovie, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Heist, Hostage Situations, Might Add Tags as Story Progresses, Swearing, but trobed is the planned endgame, community movie, look i only have a very basic outline planned for this story, might include some swearing, no beta we die like pierce, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunhatsForFrogs/pseuds/SunhatsForFrogs
Summary: The study group helps Abed find materials for his next movie when they are visiting him in LA, but things take an unexpected turn when a few of the members end up in a hostage situation and need saving.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Hitchhiking101

**Author's Note:**

> So. I wrote a movie plot for the Community movie. I am surrounded by deadlines. This will kill me.
> 
> Edit: fixed the past/present use of time inconsistencies.

‘I just don’t think you know what it’s like to be stuck in such a small place with you for three days!’

‘For God’s sake, Britta. The whole roadtrip thing was your idea,’ Jeff replied as he rang the doorbell. ‘Plus, we could’ve made it in two days if  _ someone _ hadn’t minded the speed limits as much…’

‘Well  _ sorry _ for caring about the environment of the  _ one _ planet we can live on!’ She angrily pulled her suitcase up the final step of the short flight of stairs that lead up to the door of the small apartment, struggling under the weight of the thing.

‘Yes, I can’t imagine what a… trial these past few days must have been for you,’ Frankie quietly said to herself, as no one else was listening to her. As per usual.   
  
‘Call it what you want, caring about the environment, or caring about not having to ask your parents to buy you a plane tick-’ Jeff snapped back, but Britta didn’t even wait for him to finish his sentence, starting off another argument that was really only about trying to get your own point across by shouting in someone’s face without listening to anything the other was saying. You know, as one does.

‘I probably should have stayed home,’ Frankie said to herself again. ‘Or followed Shirley’s example and bought a plane ticket…’

The argument got interrupted when Annie opened the front door, promptly making Jeff and Britta turn around and smile, their fight abandoned for the moment.

‘You guys!’ Annie smiled as she jumped up and down, quickly pulling the two of them in for a hug.

‘Annie, it’s so good to see you again,’ Britta said, while the three of them stayed wrapped in each others arms for a couple of seconds. ‘When did you arrive?’ She and Jeff took a step back while Annie went on to give Frankie a hug as well, who patted the smaller woman on her head a few times.

‘Oh, just yesterday. Abed said he needed some help getting the house ready for you guys.’

She got some questioning looks.

‘Okay, he might not have used those exact words so much as I might have just told him I would be here early to do some extra decorating. You know, just to make it feel a bit more like a home,’ she says cheekily.

‘Aha…’ Jeff nodded slowly while he gave Britta and Frankie a look. ‘Well I’m sure he appreciated that.’

_ Bang. Bang. _

The once-a-study-group group, startled, turned around to Jeff’s car that was parked on the street, where the sudden noises seemed to be coming from.

At the same time, Troy and Abed appeared in the doorway, both grabbing Annie by a shoulder and turning her back around.

‘Annie, what’s taking so long,’ Troy asked her, whispering but still loud enough to be heard by the rest of the group, if they had been paying attention to him.

‘Yeah, did you forget about our welcome surprise? Kneeling behind a couch gets pretty boring after a while,’ Abed added.

‘No I-, we were just,’ she started while lifting their hands from her shoulders and turning towards the street once more. ‘There’s weird noises coming out of Jeff’s car…’

_ Bang Bang Bang. _

‘Oh no, you guys know what that means, right?’ Troy grabbed a hold of Abed and Annie. ‘Poltergeist,’ he whimpered.

Jeff turned back around while rolling his eyes. ‘Guess I’ll go... check that out,’ he sighed, while pointing towards the car.

He walked down the few steps of stairs towards his car, the rest of the group following up close. 

_ Bang. Bang bang. Bang. _

‘It seems to be coming… out of the trunk?’ Frankie looked puzzled.

‘I can’t die yet, I’ve never even-’

‘For God’s sake, Troy, you’re not going to die,’ Jeff interrupted.

‘Helloooooo!’

The group jumped at the sound of the sudden, high-pitched voice. Some of them maybe even letting out a small scream in response.

They turned around to see Shirley getting out of a cab and running towards them while the driver took her luggage out of the trunk. She and Annie hugged and jumped up and down for a little bit, squeeling in delight.

‘Are you all outside because you were waiting for me to arrive?’ she asked while smiling.

The group was quiet for a moment, not sure how to react.

‘Yes,’ Britta eventually responded, pointing her finger towards Shirley. ‘We definitely were.’

‘Actually we were just trying to figure out what’s causing the banging noises coming out of Jeff’s trunk,’ Abed stated matter of factly.

‘Oh,’ Shirley said, still smiling, albeit a bit forced now.

_ Bang BANG BANG BANG BANG. _

‘OH,’ she realised, her face changing into a more shocked expression while she quickly crossed herself.

‘Enough of this.’ Jeff opened his trunk.

The group all put their heads together in order to take a look at what’s inside.

‘ _ Chang?!’ _ They yelled simoultaneously. 

Chang looked up at the group from within the trunk, smiling guiltily.

‘Heyyy, you guys. What brings you here?’

‘Were. Were you in this trunk during the whole trip?’ Frankie asked, flabbergasted.

Chang made some vague hand gestures. 

Jeff pushed Frankie out of the way. ‘Wait, what about our luggage,’ he asked, giving the hitchhiker a threatening glare.

Chang pinched his lips together, avoiding Jeff’s look. 

‘Chang, that suitcase had a hand-sewn, sixhundrud dollar, suede jacket in it,  _ please _ tell me you didn’t lose that suitcase!’

‘Of course I didn’t lose it! I know exactly where it is…’ 

Some twelvehundred kilometers away, Craig Pelton carefully put a smooth, black suitcase on his bed.

‘Okay, mister. Let’s see what’s inside of you.’ 

He pulled out a babyblue silk dress shirt, holding it in front of himself while looking in the mirror and trying out different poses.

‘Hmm, I guess I can work with that…’

In Los Angeles, Troy and Britta tried their very best to hold Jeff back while he tried to dive into the trunk, his waving fists only hitting air for now. Chang curled himself up into a ball, crying.

‘I’M. GOING. TO KILL. YOU.’ Jeff accentuated every word with a punch thrown in the poor, but easily hateable man’s direction.

‘You know, it’s funny,’ the cab driver started off as he positioned himself in between Annie and Abed, sipping juice out of a juicebox. ‘But I’ve been in a similar situation before.’

  
  


_ Que the opening music. _


	2. Interpersonal Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study group hangs out in Abeds new apartment and share life updates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've decided to just fuck it and upload this chapter already. I wrote this during my breaks from writing my essay. I did not finish my essay. I f hate deadlines. I wanted to wait w uploading this until next week in the hoped of using a semi regular uploading schedule. I have abandoned that hope because the craving for instant validation was way stronger so please indulge me <3

‘So, Troy, how was your trip around the world with LeVar Burton,’ Britta asked enthusiastically. 

‘Yes! We haven’t heard from you in such a long time! When did you even arrive back home?’ Shirley added.

Troy took a sip of apple juice out of the plastic cups that Abed had passed around to everyone after the quick tour around his new apartment. He stared off into the distance, eyes shining.

‘It was awesome! At first I was like, there’s no way I can do this! But then, I totally did do it! Turns out I’m actually pretty good at being a captain?’

‘Hmm, who would’ve guessed,’ Jeff smirked as he poured some apple juice-colored liquid out of a flask into his cup.

‘Anyway, I stayed out at sea a bit longer than was actually needed, but then I came back, handled all the legal stuff of the inheritance, then I decided to use the money to invest in some projects of really talented people, I’m actually funding Abed’s new movie right now,’ he continued, while Abed nodded along, ‘and that’s why I moved in here about a month ago.’

‘Aha…,’ some of the group members seemed to think, a calculated look on their faces while they thought back about how the house tour had only included one bedroom.

‘Anyway, what have you guys been up to?’ Troy concluded.

‘I’m working full-time for the CIA now in D.C. Of course you already knew that, but I just wanted to say it again, I’m so excited!’ Annie gloated.  
  
‘I’m still working as a personal chef, it’s nice! Andre and I have decided to permanently split up. It was hard, but things have gotten better and now I’ve finally learned how to balance my personal life with my career. I get the boys every other week they’ve already learned how to take advantage of the whole ‘two christmases’ thing.’

‘Believe it or not, I actually took over the bar I was already working at when the manager retired, and it’s going pretty well! I genuinely think I’m nailing this, even though we’re still on the brink of financial collapse.’ Britta frowned and slurped her juice, wishing she hadn’t ended her life update with that last statement.

Troy happily nodded along anyway. ‘Well, I’m happy for you guys. What about you Jeff,’ he asked, turning his head towards the man.

Jeff suddenly seemed very interested in the pattern of the wallpaper, which conveniently gave him an excuse to not make eye contact with the younger man. His eyes shifted towards Troy and back to the wall real quick.

‘I... need a drink.’ He stood up and left for the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

Troy frowned. ‘What was that all about?’

‘Jeff is still employed at Greendale, together with myself and... Chang, for whatever reason,’ Frankie replied. 

‘I’m Chang,’ Chang said from the corner he was sitting in, waving politely.

‘Yeah. We know....’ Troy diverted his attention back to Frankie, shaking his head.

‘I think Jeff had different expectations for where his career would have been by now,’ Frankie continued. ‘Hearing how succesful you all are might have brought up some insecurities about himself.’

‘And people say _I’m_ playing psychologist with people,’ Britta pouted.

Annie worriedly looked at the closed kitchen door. ‘I’m gonna check up on him.’

The group watched her leave, the mood having dropped a bit.

‘I’m Chang.’ 

‘We know!’ They all exclaimed in unison. Chang slowly lowered the hand he had been waving with once more, looking disappointed.

Their attention shifted when Abed’s phone began to ring. 

‘Who’s calling you, Abed?’ Shirley smiled.

Abed looked at his phonescreen.

‘A plottwist, probably. Excuse me.’

He stood up and left for the bedroom to take the call.

The remaining members of the group looked at each other, silence had fallen over them. Some of them fidgeting awkwardly while others stared at their shoes, waiting for the next plot point to happen.

From the corner came a whisper.

‘I’m Chang.’

  
  


* * *

When Annie entered the kitchen she found Jeff moping on the ground, his back resting against the cabinets. He sighed when he heard her enter, but stood up after having taken a swig from his flask.

‘Jeff, what just happened? You left really weird…’

‘I know, I’m sorry,’ he answered honestly for once, making eye contact and everything. ‘I guess I hadn’t really heard everyone’s succes stories one after the other before, and it kinda shocked me that I seemed to be the only one from our original study group to still be stuck in the same place.’

He saw that Annie wanted to say something but he quickly raised his hand and continued talking before she could. ‘Which is stupid, I know. And I really do love what I do at Greendale, I guess. But I can’t shake this feeling that I just… It just feels like I should be in a different phase of my life by now, or something, like I haven’t accomplished as much as I should have.’

He glanced at Annie, debating whether it had been a good choice to just come forward about his feelings like that.

Annie just nodded and placed her hand on his arm.

‘Jeff, I understand, pressure can be hard. I constantly feel like I should be buying a house or something already, like I’m years behind on my pears. But you know what?’ She removed her hand from his arm and put a determined look on her face. ‘That’s just lies that we tell ourselves. Everyone moves through their life on their own pace, and that’s _fine_.’ She looked really proud of what she had just said and nodded to herself. ‘And you know what, I’m glad we all take different paths, it keeps things interesting.’

Jeff gave her a soft smile in return. Sometimes he forgot how much Annie had grown since they had first met.

‘You’re right, obviously.’ He walked towards the kitchen door and put his hand on the handle. ‘Come on, let’s go back. Hope I haven’t ruined the mood too much,’ he snorted. ‘I’m sure they’re dying to have me back in the room.’

Abed was standing in the middle of the room, the rest of the study group still in their seats, spread across the space.

‘I’m gonna need all of you to leave.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk what you think! Who was it that called Abed and why does everyone need to leave all of a sudden?? I've already started on the next chapter but once again I'm surrounded by deadlines so,,,,,, ye


	3. Group Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abed explains why the rest of the study group needs to leave, but they come up with a better plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote this chapter! Lmk what you think :D

‘What do you mean you need us to leave?’ Frankie asked, unpleasantly surprised.

‘I mean you can’t stay here anymore.’

‘Yes, but- but why, Abed?’ Shirley looked disappointed. ‘We just got here, and we haven’t seen each other in so long.’

‘I just got a call from the studio. Something went wrong with the delivery of a shipment of props. We start shooting on monday, making this my last opportunity to try and gather the supplies myself. I’m sorry. I had looked forward to spending time with you guys.’

The group falls silent. None of them had thought for their get-together to be over this quickly.

Annie was the first to speak again.

‘Well, Abed. Can’t- Can’t we help you? That way we’ll probably be done sooner and we might still have time to hang out!’

‘Nah, I don’t wanna be a bother. This trip was supposed to be a fun getaway for all of you.’

‘Are you kidding, Abed?’ Britta said. ‘We’d be glad to help! The most important thing is that we’re together doing stuff.’

The rest of the group smiled, nodding along to her words and making sounds of affirmation.

Jeff sighed. ‘Should’ve known something like this was gonna happen,’ he mumbled to no one in particular.

‘It will just be like the good old study group days of shenanigans again!’ Troy held his hand up and Abed met him to do their signature handshake.

‘Great. I suggest we split up into four groups, four different locations.’ There was a glimmer in Abed’s eyes that revealed he thoroughly enjoyed the prospect of initiating yet another one of their adventures.

‘A hotel, a dollar store, a home depot and the museum of natural history,’ he continued, hands slightly raised as if already adding a camera frame to his scenes. ‘I believe we can find everything I need in just those four places.’

‘Great,’ Jeff was quick to say. ‘I’ll go with Annnie.’

Annie smiled and looked pleased, proud that she was the first one to be chosen as a partner in this definitely-not-school-project-but-still-close-enough.

Britta slapped Jeff’s chest, earning her a glare from the guy. ‘No you’re not,’ she told him off. ‘You’re just hoping she’ll do all the planning and you will get to sit on your ass, as you’ve always done!’

Annie, apparently, realised this too now and gave Jeff an offended look, who only smirked in response.

‘Actually,’ Chang weighed in, ‘Jeff, I was hoping that maybe we could have some bonding time together? I feel like we would really benefit from it, being colle-’

‘No!’ Jeff interrupted him, pointing his finger at the man who he wished he wasn’t as close with as he was. ‘You do  _ not _ get a say in any of this.’

Chang raised his arms in defeat and retreated back to his corner, giving everyone a look before sitting down again.

‘I believe the most fair way to decide on the pairs would be to pick them at random,’ Frankie suggested.

‘Oh, yes!’ Shirley pointed at her, getting up from her seat. ‘Like when Chang paired us up in Spanish 101 by using cards with pictures and words that belonged together!’

‘Well I wasn’t there, but I’m sure that yes, that’s exactly what I meant.’ 

‘I assume you didn’t bring those with you, you know,  _ in the back of my car,’ _ Jeff snapped, not even looking in Chang’s direction.

‘No need!’ Annie quickly stepped in. ‘I’m sure Abed has a deck of playing cards lying around? We select two cards of each symbol, everyone draws one, and you pair up with whoever matches your symbol. Easy as that!’ She looked around the group, smiling, pointing her finger at each of them one by one. ‘Draw cards? Draw cards? Draw cards?’ She asked everyone while they nodded.

* * *

  
  


Troy sank down in his chair, looking at his card again, wishing the diamonds on it would change into literally any of the other symbols. Chang, who held the other diamonds card in his hands, stood beside him with the biggest smile on his face.

‘Okay, I suggest Shirley and I take on the supplies from home depot, seeing how I’m the only one with a car and how it’s the one that’s furthest away from Abed’s apartment,’ Jeff said while sitting on the armrest of Shirley’s chair. She gave him and Abed a look and nodded happily.

‘But Jeff, don’t you know that’s  _ more work?’ _ Britta teased him, at which Jeff gave her a silent fake-laugh.

‘Anyway,’ she continued, ‘Annie and I will take the dollar store, if that’s alright with you?’ She asked while Annie nodded. ‘Cool, because there’s also some stuff I need myself, two birds one stone, am I right? Except I condone any violence towards animals, obviously, but just in a figure of sp-’

‘I want the hotel,’ Troy interrupted her. ‘If I’m gonna be stuck with mister tried-to-murder-us-all-that-one-time,’ he said while pointing at Chang, ‘I at least want one of those funny dressed people to open the doors for me and push a lift button even though that takes literally no effort to do yourself.’

‘Hey, I thought we agreed the murder part was in the past!’ Chang reacted.

Abed ignored that last comment and looked at his notes.

‘Okay Troy, I need you to get me one of those luggage carts, preferably two. They don’t sell those in stores. Tell the hotel people money won’t be an issue. It definitely will be,’ he added, ‘but… I really want those carts.’

‘You got it,’ Troy nodded, eyes squeezed, already picturing how he would handle the situation with coolness and flair.

‘What are you talking about,’ Annie said, looking confused. ‘Don’t you have money now, Troy?’

‘Oh… Yeah!’ Realisation seemed to suddenly struck him. ‘I keep forgetting about that,’ he said while shaking his head. 

‘Nice, then I suppose that’s settled,’ Abed used a pen to check off something on his notes.

‘That leaves the museum to us,’ he said while looking at Frankie, who was standing beside him.

‘Fine with me, honestly,’ she answered. ‘As long as I can be of help.’

‘Oh, you definitely will be,’ Abed assured her. ‘We’re embarking on a small trip through Los Angeles, do you have any idea how many scenes I could reenact on every other street corner? I trust you’ll keep me focused.’

‘That works for me,’ Frankie said, eyebrows raised in a “fair enough” expression.

‘Good, everyone knows what to do?’ Abed asked while scanning the room, Chang being the only one to shake his head while the rest nodded or presented a thumbs up.

Abed smirked. 

‘Nice, then let’s go on a treasure hunt.’


End file.
